


Я говорю имя на третьем свидании

by orange_mint



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_mint/pseuds/orange_mint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Впервые он пришёл, когда Дереку было шестнадцать."<br/>Что-то странное и наивное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я говорю имя на третьем свидании

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо огромное бете и просто крутому человеку Lorna Deys. Без неё Стайлз бы до сих пор сидел на столе (фантазия, прекрати) и прочие очепятки. Лучи любви ей :З  
> 

Впервые он пришёл, когда Дереку было шестнадцать.  
Он садится рядом на скамейку и мягко говорит:  
— Выкладывай, парень.  
И Дерек неожиданно всё рассказывает, рассказывает своему сверстнику, которого впервые видит, рассказывает всё: о Пейдж, о её смерти и голубых глазах.  
Парень молча слушает, изредка кивая, и в конце утирает его слёзы рукавом синей толстовки. Не даёт растерянно отковыривать куски зелёной краски со скамьи, а тащит за собой в кафе, где продают самые восхитительные пирожные в мире и какао с солнышком на пенке. Они молчат, и незнакомец, выпивший своё капучино первым, тянется через столик, треплет торчащие в разные стороны волосы собеседника, платит за себя официантке. Вытаскивает чёрный прямоугольник из кармана-кенгуру и весело произносит:  
— Удачи, Дерек.  
Нажимает кнопку на прямоугольнике.  
Дерек рассеянно отмечает, что на душе стало гораздо легче, вешаться уже не хочется и что не помнит, как он делал заказ.

***

Второй раз он подходит к нему в баре.  
— Привет, Дерек. Ну ты и вымахал. И, знаешь, обычно за всю жизнь мы приходим лишь один раз. О, и клёвая куртка.  
Хейл мрачно разглядывает незнакомого паренька, которому и семнадцати не дашь, думает, как его сюда пустили, отмечает, что видит его впервые, и хмуро цедит сквозь зубы:  
— Свали.  
— Грубо, чувак. — Подросток качает головой, явно не задетый, и достаёт из джинс что-то наподобие мобилки. Что-то нажимает. — Вспомнил?  
Дерек рассеянно моргает, собирая картинку перед глазами, которая на мгновение раздвоилась. Улыбающееся лицо сразу становится знакомым, и, хотя он не сильно его разглядывал в первую встречу, предпочитая пялиться на свои дрожащие пальцы, просыпается чёткое ощущение, что парень совсем не изменился. Всё тот же большой рот, который сейчас кривился от боли, тот же короткий ёжик волос. То же лицо, которое сейчас лежало на столе, так как Дерек держал его за шею.  
— Чувааак!  
— Кто ты? И как ты это сделал? — Хейл буквально прошипел на ухо слабо сопротивляющейся жертве.  
— Отпусти и я скажу. Дерек. Пожалуйста. Бармен на нас смотрит. Он сейчас позовёт охрану. Дерек!  
Неохотно отпустив мальчишку, Хейл кивнул бармену и выдавил из себя кривую улыбку, которая должна была уверить, что всё в порядке. Бармен ещё раз неприязненно на них посмотрел и отвернулся.  
— Чувак, нужно быть помягче с людьми. — Незнакомец (ладно, почти незнакомец) морщился и тёр шею. — Так. А теперь просто верь мне, лады? Знаешь, меня к такому не готовили. Ты довольно редкий случай. Кхм. — Парень нервно постучал пальцами по столику, спохватился и сжал руки замком перед собой. — Понимаешь, когда людям очень-очень хреново, знаешь, когда кажется, что наглотаться таблеток — лучшее, что может быть в жизни, к людям приходим мы. Просто приходим, выслушиваем, иногда угощаем чем-то, тащим в другой город, чтобы сменить обстановку… Ну, тут индивидуальный подход. А потом стираем память. Потому что такие разговоры тяготят душу так же сильно, как и само событие. — Он почесал шею и неуверенно улыбнулся. — Люди — очень хрупкие создания. И оборотни тоже. Порой им не хватает пары слов и молчаливых слушателей, чашки какао или пяти минут на качелях. Довольно глупо, правда? И, как бы порой не казалось, такие события, особые события, происходят раз в жизни. — Неожиданный лукавый взгляд и усмешка. — Я верю в равновесие, называй это кармой или нет. Так что моментов, которые нельзя перевесить радостными событиями очень мало. Есть ещё вопросы?  
Дерек рассматривал трещину, которая проходила как раз под его стаканом, пытаясь переварить информацию.  
— Какая вам выгода? Как тебя называть?  
Незнакомец откинулся на стуле и уперся подбородком в ладони.  
— Нет никакой выгоды. Просто желание помочь. М-да. Звучит, будто мы чокнутые альтруисты. Чёрт. Скажем так, это наша работа. Плюс, безумно долгая жизнь, возможность перемещаться по всем уголкам мира. Да и когда слушаешь счастливых людей, быть сгустком сочувствия не так уж и плохо. Имени у нас нет. Хотя, иногда нас называют ангелами. — Парень скривился. — Мне не нравится. Почему тогда уже не котики? Они тоже утешают. И они милые. И… Кхм. Прости, отвлёкся. А меня ты можешь называть как хочешь. Это наша последняя встреча, да и ты ничего не запомнишь. Весело, правда? Так. А теперь к делу. Я принесу нам выпить, а ты пока подумай о том, что такого произошло, что убийство девушки, в которую был по уши влюблён, отходит на второй план. Серьёзно. Просто готов тащить попкорн и пачку платков — утирать слёзы.  
Он поднялся, с противным скрежетом отодвинул стол и подошёл к стойке. Дерек устало потёр переносицу. Как бы безумно это всё ни звучало, похоже, всё сказанное правда. Сердце незнакомца билось быстро, нервно, но оно билось так с самого начала. Да и трюк со стиранием-восстановлением памяти впечатлял. Если есть оборотни, почему бы и не быть… чему-то ещё.  
Рука с длинными пальцами пододвинула к нему стакан. Хейл поднял голову — подросток расслаблено качнул стеклянной бутылкой с красной этикеткой, показывая, что бокал для него.  
— Я просто повторил твой заказ. А мне не захотели продавать ничего, кроме Колы. Зато дали трубочку. Я люблю оранжевый. Оранжевая трубочка. А ещё я спёр синюю. Не верь людям, которые говорят, что синий и оранжевый не сочетаются. Кхм. Опять. Прости. Рассказывай.  
— Меня бросила девушка. — После минутной запинки ответил Дерек, рассматривая тающие кубики льда. Смотреть в глаза напротив было выше его сил. Он никогда не рассказывал о том, что его беспокоит. Наверное, что-то было в этих «ангелах». Он уверен в этом.  
— Слабовато. Ты же не из тех размазней, которые убиваются из-за всех неудач. Да и ты настолько горяч, что, уверен, найти кого-то ей на замену — минутное дело. — На удивлённый взгляд парень лишь пожал плечами и склонил голову на бок. — Констатирую факты. Значит, что-то ещё.  
— Она была охотницей.  
— Фигово, но всё ещё не впечатляет. Не думаю, что ты настолько переживал по этому поводу, что меня выкинуло из Австралии сюда.  
— Она сожгла мой дом. — Хейл бессознательно провёл рукой по волосам. Голос у него стал слабый, тихий и совсем… пустой? Подросток с трудом сглотнул образовавшийся в горле комок. Где-то в районе сердца знакомо заныло, словно там была крошечная чёрная дыра. — Выжили только Лора и я. И дядя. Он… Он сейчас в больнице и, судя по всему, останется до конца жизни овощем. Завтра ночью мы уезжаем в Нью-Йорк. Лора сейчас улаживает последние формальности.  
Дальнейшее прошло словно в тумане. Сознания прояснялось вспышками: вот «ангел» сидит рядом, мрачно допивая сладкую воду, вот они сидят возле пожарища, вот лежат на влажной траве в лесу, и парень лежал близко-близко, стараясь согреться, и Дерек чувствует его холодные руки, вот ночное небо и всё такой же быстрый стук сердца рядом. Вполне возможно, что Хейл всё это время говорил, и, возможно, даже плакал и кричал. Это объясняло, почему на рассвете он едва мог шептать.  
Они стояли на краю леса, в той части, что ближе всего к отелю, где они остановились. Дерек знал, что будет дальше. Подтверждая его мысли, парень достал из испачканных в траве джинс свой чёрный «стиратель памяти».  
— Не вини себя. Просто Кейт — долбанутая на всю голову психопатка, — эти слова звучали тысячу раз за прошедший день. — Ты мне нравишься, Дерек. И я, надеюсь, что это наша последняя встреча. Неловкие объятия?  
Дерек прищурился и слегка наклонил голову вправо. «Ангел» сник, растеряно пробормотал что-то. И нелепо пискнул, когда его прижали к себе.  
— Безумно неловко, чувак. — Подросток рассмеялся в кожаную куртку, и Хейл впервые за эти дни слабо улыбнулся. — Отпусти меня, грустный плюшевый мишка.  
Последний раз посмотрев в зелёные глаза, парень печально вздохнул и нажал на кнопку.  
Лора сидела на кровати в номере, с красными от слёз глазами, и долго кричала, что волновалась. Острые осколки, поселившиеся в груди с того пожара, притупились.

***

— Стайлз.  
Дерек непонимающе уставился на подростка, присевшего возле него на ступеньке сгоревшего дома. Он напрягся, собираясь вышвырнуть наглого нарушителя, но в глазах на мгновение всё расплылось, а когда собралось воедино, парень перестал быть незнакомым. Ничего не поменялось. Волосы всё такие же короткие, цвет глаз всё такой же карий, да и родинки на месте.  
— Стайлз?  
— Ты спрашивал о имени. — Стайлз вытянул ноги в красных кедах и хохотнул: — Я говорю имя на третьем свидании.  
— Не особо похоже на имя. Скорее, кличка.  
«Ангел» кивнул:  
— Ну, мне дали это имя, когда я начал работать. Я же не родился таким, рос обычным ребёнком. Просто, когда ко мне пришли поболтать по душам, в конце мне предложили вступить в ряды альтруистов. Хотя, знаешь, имя у меня было отстойное. Ужасное, если честно.  
— А..? — Хейл чувствовал себя неловко, не зная, можно ли спрашивать о подобном.  
— Автокатастрофа, родители умерли. Родственников не было, друзей тоже. Довольно банально. Ко мне пришла девушка. После разговоров предложила пойти с ней. Всё объяснила. И я пошёл. И с тех пор того меня не существует. Я не знаю, как они заставили меня исчезнуть. Убедили всех, что в аварии погибли трое, или просто вычеркнули меня из бумаг и памяти людей. Городок не большой, думаю, проблем особых не было. Не интересовался. — Стайлз говорил всё спокойно, слегка откинув голову назад, рассматривая небо. — Такие дела. О! Кстати, можешь собой гордиться, ты всё такой же уникальный. Два случая — редкость, три — чудо.  
— Хреновое чудо.  
Парень согласно хмыкнул и лёг на пыльный пол, наплевав на то, что синий пиджак запачкается.  
— Что мне сегодня расскажешь, грустный сказочник?  
Дерек отстранённо подумал, что уместнее называть всё это не сказками, а кошмарами. Но, как и всегда, промолчал.  
— Лора мертва.  
— Она мне нравилась! — От возмущения Стайлз даже дёрнулся и поморщился явно из-за того, что стукнулся головой.  
— Её убил Питер.  
— Тот который дядя-овощ?  
Кивок.  
— Теперь он безумный альфа, убивший с десяток людей и покусавший подростка. Который теперь встречается с дочерью Арджентов — племянницей Кейт.  
— Вот же кретин.  
Дерек был абсолютно согласен. И не знал, что ещё сказать. Осколки больно покалывали внутреннюю часть рёбер. Он-то думал, что после прошлого разговора с «ангелом», они хоть немного сгладились, словно камни после моря.  
— Краткость — сестра таланта, да? Что ж. Мы сваливаем из этого жуткого места. — Стайлз отряхнул от пыли джинсы. — В соседнем городке продают отличное мороженое.  
И Дерек, не споря, словно ему пять лет, послушно дал себя отвести до своей машины. Снисходительно выслушал восхищённое бормотание и пообещал дать подзатыльник, если подросток закапает слюной его салон. На что Стайлз обиженно зафырчал, а потом ехидно ухмыльнулся и медленно провёл розоватым языком по чёрной коже кресла, оставляя хоть и мгновенно сохнущую, но длинную влажную дорожку. И получил обещанный подзатыльник. А Хейл часто моргал, стараясь стереть картинку контраста языка и кожи, но она словно отпечаталась внутри век. Парень радостно хохотал рядом и тыкал пальцем на дорогу, где надо свернуть. Маленький засранец.  
Мороженое оказалось действительно восхитительным. Они устроили дегустацию всех видов в меню. Дерек рад, что память ему сотрут, так как вымазанное мороженым лицо Стайлза, его губы в шоколаде — не то, с чем он готов жить. О чём он и сказал вслух. Подросток многозначительно поиграл бровями и нарочно медленно начал облизывать губы. Дерек невозмутимо сообщает, что изобрели салфетки. В следующее мгновение кожаная куртка познакомилась с этим гениальным изобретением, хоть и смятым в ком, и они заработали неодобрительный взгляд от официантки.  
Сидя в машине на обратном пути, они долго спорили, какое лучше, и пришли к выводу, что карамельное самое вкусное.  
— Я постараюсь оставить тебе воспоминания о мороженом, но меня там не будет. Удачи, Дерек. Надеюсь, что не встретимся.  
Дерек тоскливо подумал, что глаза Стайлза похожи на карамель, которой поливали мороженое, а в уголке его пухлых губ остался шоколад.  
На следующий день Хейл не понимает, откуда в салоне машины незнакомый запах.

***

В следующий раз Стайлз приходит, когда Питер убит. Это неожиданно, так как особых мучений совести Дерек не испытывал. Да и вообще не страдал по этому поводу.  
— Тебе передали пирожков. И это лучшие пирожки в мире, чувак! Их печёт мой коллега, и, знаешь, он готовит их о-о-очень редко, просто он просочувствовал тебе. Это наша особенность или типа того. Чувствовать чужие эмоции, как свои.  
Хейл мельком отмечает нелепое слово «просочувствовал», смотрит на толстовку парня и улыбается, скорее даже скалится, показывая клыки, и позволяет глазам поменять цвет:  
— Ну, здравствуй, Красная Шапочка.  
Стайлз растерянно опускает взгляд на свою одежду и смеётся взахлёб, показывая на свободной руке большой палец.  
— Пошли есть божественные пирожки, Большой Злой Волк. Заодно расскажешь, какое очередное дерьмо с тобой приключилось.  
Дерек довольно краток. И, когда он говорил, сердце болезненно сжалось. Так значит, всё-таки переживал. Это немного странно, но боль, поднявшаяся с глубины, как муть со дна озера, оседает, только Стайлз хмуро говорит: «Туда ему и дорога, не страдай, он был мудаком».  
На эти пирожки можно было _молиться_.  
— Как я говорил, Хмуроволк.  
— Заткнись, ангел в красной худи.  
— Вот не надо тут! — Стайлз сердито взмахнул руками, недовольный таким прозвищем. — Не желаю иметь ничего общего с этими крылатыми ушлёпками.  
Он говорил что-то ещё, но Хейл не слушал. Он рассматривал подростка, пытаясь найти изменения. Ничего. Он точно такой же, каким и был при последней встрече. Глаза всё того же цвета мёда и раскалённого сахара, родинки на щеке образуют подобие Малой Медведицы, кожа такая же бледная, да и сам он кажется хрупким. «Рассуждаю как ванильная девчонка». Следующей мыслью, погружающей в отчаянье, было рассуждение, как за пару встреч внутреннее описание «ёжик, курносый нос, подвижное лицо» сменилось на такой сентиментальный бред. Наверное, суждение о том, что дамские романы в отелях лучше, чем ничего, было в корне неверно. Лора часто оставляла его, сама разведывая местность. Приходилось коротать время всеми доступными средствами. Он никому никогда об этом не расскажет, но, вполне возможно, у него и подозрительно блестели глаза на некоторых сценах в книгах.  
— Не ешь меня, Волк. Твои голодные глаза меня пугают. У меня осталось ещё пару пирожков, каюсь, хотел их оставить, но если ты настаиваешь…  
Этот день они провели на ступеньках сгоревшего дома, разговаривая о мелочах. Говорил Стайлз, описывал места, где успел побывать. И послушно отвечает на заданный вопрос:  
— Тут дело даже не в тяжести произошедшего и страданиях, а в равновесии. Смотри, если у человека случилось горе, каким было оно не было значительным и бла-бла-бла, если есть хорошие события, которые его «перекроют», то всё окей. И это действительно печально, что я прихожу к тебе в какой раз. Это означает, что у тебя нет того, что приносит тебе радость. Я не знаю, чувак, найди себе друзей, начни вышивать крестиком, чинить машины или…  
О Питере больше не было сказано ни слова.  
— Надеюсь, что больше не увидимся.  
Рука несильно сжала плечо в извечной кожаной куртке и задержалась чуть дольше, чтобы движение осталось незначимым. Дерек сделал вид, что так и надо.  
Утро встретило его неясной тоской.

***

Стайлз появился, когда Эрика и Бойд сбежали в поисках лучшей жизни, Скотт предал его, Джексон улетел в Лондон, Питер время от времени мозолил глаза, Айзек постоянно ошивался возле МакКолла, а на двери появилась метка альф.  
— Я не ожидал, что ты придёшь.  
— Конечно, ведь ты забываешь о моём существовании сразу после встречи. — Стайлз старательно работал кисточкой (даже высунул кончик языка), закрашивая знак стаи альф. Дерек сидел рядом, прислонившись к тёмной от копоти и пыли стене.  
— Это обязательно? Стирать каждый раз мне память.  
— Ммм, это традиция, ритуал, часть работы. — Кисть ещё раз прошлась по дверной ручке. — Я спрашивал. Обязательно.  
— И что, никаких побочных эффектов? — Хейл закрыл глаза, чувствуя лучи солнца на лице. Запах краски порядком раздражал, но можно было потерпеть. Потом он потащит «ангела» подальше отсюда. Или, скорее, «ангел» его отведёт куда-нибудь.  
— Если бы ты был человеком, были бы проблемы с памятью, но так как ты у нас крутой оборотень, да ещё и альфа, то никаких. — Отвлёкшись от работы, Стайлз разглядывал спокойное лицо, с постоянной морщинкой между бровей. Дерек услышал, как «ангел» судорожно выдохнул, и половица скрипнула под его ногой, словно он собирался подойти. Но вместо этого подросток отвернулся к двери и поспешно сказал: — Мне не нравится этот знак. О. Точно. У тебя ведь тоже есть метка?  
— Я взял знак стаи Хейлов. Трискелион. — Неохотно приоткрыв глаза, Дерек ожидаемо увидел непонимающее лицо. Вместо пояснений мужчина повернулся спиной и одним слитным движением снял футболку. Сзади послышался восхищенный вздох и тихие шаги. Прохладные пальцы повторили несколько раз рисунок татуировки, пройдясь по каждому завитку на горячей коже.  
— Ты чертовски горячий. И в этот раз я говорю про температуру. — В голосе отчетливо слышалось веселье. После мгновенного замешательства Дерек понял, что он говорит про вторую их встречу. — Круто, наверное, с тобой обниматься зимой. Ходячая печка. Правда, я не завидую той, кто будет обниматься с тобой летом. О, а при сексе ведь температура немного поднимается. Ты не обжигаешь своих партнёрш? А когда болеешь, у тебя белок не сворачивается от таких температур?  
— Я не болею. Я оборотень. И, Стайлз, серьёзно, ты действительно хочешь поговорить со мной о _сексе_? — Рука на спине замерла и тут же перестала прикасаться. В воздухе запахло смущением, перебивая химический запах краски.  
— Придурок. У меня чисто научный интерес. И пошли отсюда, с дверью я закончил. Ты покажешь мне, где живёшь, а по дороге расскажешь, какая задница в этот раз. И я серьёзно подозреваю, что в прошлой жизни ты убивал панд и запивал коктейлем из крови девственниц, младенцев и котят. Другого объяснения я не вижу.  
Дерек открывает дверь машины синхронно со Стайлзом и начинает говорить. Где-то рядом крутится мысль, что рассказывать о себе вошло в привычку, и теперь это не просто «ангел», а его «ангел». И это вполне логично, ведь других «ангелов» к нему не посылали. И это — единственная причина, по которой он считает его «своим», ясно? Только так и никак иначе. И вовсе он не ревнует его к остальным «клиентам». Слушая эмоциональные возгласы в ответ на свою историю, Хейл думает, что мир не так уж плох, как иногда кажется. Хотя бы потому, что существует такая организация, которая помогает таким как он. И потому, что существует, в частности, Стайлз. Дерек никогда не скажет это вслух.  
Стайлз разносит критикой его убежище в пух и прах.  
— Если бы я мог, я бы забрал у тебя родительские права. И тут ты держал троих подростков? Конечно, Айзеку всё отлично, лишь бы не морозильная камера, но серьёзно? Найди нормальную квартиру или, лучше, дом. Просторный, с большим количеством свободного пространства. Ужас, Дерек, ужас. Ты повёл себя как полный кретин…  
Стайлз недовольно бурчит и вытаскивает из разорванного кресла кусок поролона.  
— Что это вообще? Склад? И ты сам сюда притащил этот автобус? Хотя нет, не отвечай.  
Дерек силой усаживает его на сидение, а сам садится напротив и покорно отвечает:  
— Хорошо, я найду жильё получше. Если не _забуду_.  
Подросток демонстративно закатил глаза.  
— Я готов написать тебе это на руке. Или на лбу. Но сомневаюсь, что ты смотришься в зеркало. Суровый альфа не поправляет прическу. Хотя, с другой стороны, у тебя ещё нет бороды, как у Гендальфа… — заметив раздражённый взгляд, Стайлз осёкся и замолчал на пару мгновений. — Я постараюсь оставить тебе это на подсознании. А лучше, открой на телефоне сайт с недвижимостью. И учти, я проверю. Хватит кантоваться по разрушенным зданиям. И найди себе девушку. Ну, знаешь, милую слегка ниже тебя девушку, любящую читать и детей. Чтобы жить долго, счастливо, завести себе семеро волчат или что-то типа того…  
Дерек скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился. «Ангел» тут же заткнулся и стал внимательно рассматривать выбитые окна, так как окровавленный шипастый ошейник, валяющийся возле его ног, к длительному изучению не располагал.  
— А где Айзек? — Судя по всему, молчание было не самой сильной его стороной.  
— Со Скоттом.  
— Мне не нравится Айзек. Он подозрительный. Но мне нравится Скотт. И Лидия. Она прекрасна, как рассвет. Эллисон выглядит мило, но довольно опасно. Денни забавный. Дитон таинственный и, знаешь, весь такой загадочный, до абсурда просто. Питера я не видел. — Стайлз выпалил это всё на одном дыхании. На удивлённый взгляд невозмутимо ответил: — Я проходил мимо и решил посмотреть на тех, о ком ты рассказываешь. Тут неподалёку парню нужна была моя помощь — работа и всё такое, — невнятный взмах рукой.  
Дерек _почти_ поверил.  
— Да ну тебя, не будь таким хмуроволком. Сейчас мне уже пора, так что я тебе повторю: просторная квартира, милая девушка, мир, дружба, пони и весь такой бред. А теперь выведи меня отсюда, я не оборотень и я уверен, что та железная балка хочет меня убить.  
Стайлз всё-таки спотыкается и едва не падает на торчащий прут. Дерек словил его, когда подросток почти познакомил железку со своим богатым внутреннем миром, точнее, его строением, а ещё точнее — со своим глазом. Стайлз выразительно ругался, а его сердце билось от испуга быстрее. Хейл дальше потащил его за руку почти впритык к себе, не давая отойти больше чем на шаг.  
Они стояли напротив друг друга. Дерек бессильно сжал кулаки и всё-таки попытался снова:  
— Разве есть смысл стирать мне память? Зачем?  
— Я буду делать это столько раз, сколько понадобится. Потому что я надеюсь, что с тобой всё будет хорошо. Что это наша последняя встреча. Что однажды я тебе просто не понадоблюсь. И я тайно проникну на твою свадьбу или буду тоскливо смотреть в твоё окно, наблюдая, как ты, твоя жена и дети ужинают. Или что-то в таком сталкерско-жутком духе, в лучший традициях фильмов. Это было безумно ванильно, и мне теперь безумно стыдно, — действительно, у него нелепо покраснели уши, — и я рад, что ты об этом забудешь. А я пойду и где-нибудь сгорю от стыда. Но суть ясна, да?  
Хейл лишь отвернулся, скрестил руки на груди и недовольно поджал губы.  
Утром Дерек не дал Айзеку уйти к Скотту, а приказал собирать вещи. Ближе к полудню все формальности были улажены, а к обеду лофт уже был обжитый. Айзек целый день ходил удивлённый, не понимая, с чего такие перемены и незнакомый запах в Камаро, но эти мысли быстро вытеснились поездкой в мебельный магазин. Дерек разрешил обставить комнату Лейхи, как тому хотелось.

***

— Ты меня расстраиваешь, чувак. На меня уже начинают коситься, мол, не справляюсь со своими обязанностями.  
Стайлз подсаживается на стул напротив со стеклянной бутылкой в руке, и это чертовски напоминает их вторую встречу, вот только сейчас он держал пиво. И внешность впервые за всё это время поменялась. У него отросли волосы и под глазами залегли пока ещё не сильно тёмные синяки, а яркая одежда сменилась на серую толстовку.  
— Неважно выглядишь.  
— Это я должен говорить, вообще-то. Но, да, я согласен, что немного устал. Эти сволочи, начальство, усилили мою нагрузку, да ещё и время стало по-другому течь. Отстой. Но не важно. — Он замолчал, сделал глоток и потёр пальцем переносицу. — Я пришёл к тебе ругаться и сочувствовать. Сочувствовать и ругаться. Я ещё не решил, в каком порядке. Наверное, всё-таки сначала ругаться. — Дерек перся подбородком о ладонь. Он скучал по его громкому голосу. Точнее, он только сейчас понял, что была за неясная тоска, преследовавшая его всё это время. — Итак. Какого чёрта, волче? Почему тебе всё ещё нужен хилый Стайлз и почему с тобой всё ещё продолжает происходить всяческое дерьмо? Может, ты перерождение Гитлера? — Хейл скептично вскинул бровь. — О, чувак, я скучал по твоим разговорам бровями. Я даже пытался научить Джека делать так же. Эффект не тот. — Стайлз неожиданно улыбнулся и слегка склонил голову. — Великий джедай разговора бровями.  
Дерек закатил глаза. Возможно, внешне «ангел» и повзрослел, но, определённо, так и остался таким же придурком.  
Насладиться приятной встречей по полной не давала отчётливая причина, что сейчас придется говорить. И да, ничего хорошего (вполне ожидаемо, по мнению Дерека) не произошло. Он откинулся на спинку дивана и устало пробормотал:  
— Сначала ты.  
Стайлз почесал кончик носа, потом щеку, точно пройдясь по родинкам, провёл по волосам. Вздохнул, беря себя в руки и принимая такой ход. Отвёл глаза и слегка хрипло от волнения начал:  
— Знаешь, до того, как ты начал спрашивать, мне было абсолютно параллельно, как всё происходит. Ну, как с сердцебиением. Сердце бьётся — и отлично. Какая разница, в какой последовательности напрягаются какие участки и так далее? Но после нашей последней встречи я решил поспрашивать своего коллегу. Джек, он ещё пирожки печёт. Вообще, мне в самом начале провели что-то вроде вступительной лекции, но я не слушал. Так вот. Ангелами нас называют не потому, что мы все такие добрые и альтруистичные и бла-бла-бла. То, что делает нас особенными, называют «благословением ангела». Конечно же, существует чертовски занудная и сопливая легенда по этому поводу. Но к чёрту её. Это «благословение» заставляет людей говорить с нами и… Я не знаю, как объяснить. — Стайлз запустил ладонь в волосы и отпил пива. — При первой встрече ты рассказал мне об оборотнях, Пейдж и всех своих переживаниях. Разве это ни странно, что ты, молчаливый парень, растрепал мне, первому встречному, всё так легко? Это одна из свойств этого «благословения», — последнее слово Стайлз буквально выплюнул, поморщившись. — Далее. Если бы от такого дерьма спасал всего лишь простой разговор и сладкая вата, разве жизнь не была бы прекрасна? Нет, травмы не исчезают из-за чашки кофе с молоком. Они понемногу сглаживаются, уходят вниз под хорошими воспоминаниями. Это второе. Разговор с нами как месяц, год, я не знаю, терапии. Именно поэтому время действует на нас как-то через задницу. Ты ведь заметил, как я изменился. — Дерек кивнул. «Ангел» всё так же нервничал, крутил в руках бутылку, дергал за шнурок худи, чесал то нос, то щеку, то слегка оттягивал мочку уха. — Бонусом ко всей этой хрени идёт ещё повышенное доверие и симпатия к нам. Там ещё какая-то подобная муть, но я плохо помню, если честно. А, ещё «крылья ангела». Этим они называют способность перемещаться. Лучше бы телепортом назвали, чесслово. У меня, вроде бы, всё.  
Стайлз всё так же волновался, даже, возможно, ещё больше. Дерек нахмурился, не понимая причины. Видимо, собеседник всё понял и, впервые за разговор, поднял глаза, скривился:  
— Не понимаешь, да? То, что ты ко мне хорошо относишься — результат этого грёбаного «благословения». Ставлю «крылья» на то, что без этой хрени ты бы ненавидел меня. Протирал моей спиной все спины и отбивал мои последние мозги. Отстой, чувак. Я чувствую себя чертовски мерзко.  
— То есть ты волнуешься только из-за этого? — Дерек разрешил себе слегка улыбнуться. — Ты ведёшь себя как в сопливой мелодраме.  
Стайлз округлил глаза, потом картинно приложил руки к солнечному сплетению и охнул.  
— Ты уложил меня на лопатки. Я повержен и пристыжен. Смиренно складываю оружие. Вытираю белым флагом сопли. Я даже горд тобой. Ты продвинулся в искусстве унижения.  
Таким Стайлз нравился ему куда больше. Расслабленным и дурашливым. И (о, нет!) он начинает превращаться в ванильную девчонку-подростка. И вот это ему абсолютно не нравится.  
— Так что, где моя положенная порция дерьма?  
— Тебя не особо любит начальство, да?  
— О, ты про мой особый подход, да? Спорим, что без этого «благословения» люди бы наоборот прыгали с крыш? Мне пытались промыть мозги с «тактичность, мягкость, бла-бла-бла», но я и так справляюсь. Серьёзно, это был огромный том. Им убить можно. С правилами для чего-то среднего между швейцара и проститутки. Я не знаю, к чему мы ближе. Как думаешь, я бы покатил на шлюху? И…  
— Стайлз.  
— Тебе никто не говорил, что ты чертовски классно умеешь затыкать людей их собственным именем? Прости. Я слишком переволновался. Когда я волнуюсь, я больше разговариваю. Зато ты можешь меня заткнуть своим потрясающим рассказом.  
Дерек сделал глоток. Потом ещё один. Пожалел, что не может напиться. И решил просто всё рассказать.  
— Я начал встречаться с девушкой.  
— Чувак, ты меня огорчаешь. Если твоя вселенская печаль, притащившая меня сюда, из-за девушки, я не знаю, что я должен делать. Нет идей, честно.  
Уже привыкший к постоянному перебиванию, Дерек спокойно продолжил, не обращая внимания на слова Стайлза:  
— Всё как ты говорил. Милая, красивая. Учитель литературы. Любит читать и детей.  
— О, меня притащил твой предсвадебный мандраж?  
— И устраивать человеческие жертвоприношения.  
Стайлз несколько раз ошарашенно моргнул. Пробормотал что-то абсолютно нецензурное. Посмотрел на потолок. На Дерека. Опять выматерился. Дерек лишь пожал плечами и уставился на стену. Его жизнь — полное дерьмо.  
— Чем ты заслужил такое, вообще? Серьёзно. Я не представляю, что ты сделал такого. Почему просто нет человека, который тебе поможет? Почему…  
— Стайлз. — Дерек легко прикоснулся к его запястью. — Во-первых, я немного привык. Во-вторых, есть ты.  
Это того стоило. Даже эти мелодрамные слова. Стайлз тут же покраснел, нелепо, пятнами. Смешно. Хейл усмехнулся. Впрочем, подросток тут же нахмурился, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить.  
— У тебя есть я. _У тебя есть я. Я._ Вот чёрт. Город?  
— Что?  
— Название города. Хотя, дай угадаю. Бейкон…  
— …Хиллс. Что случилось? — Дерек взволновано смотрел на «ангела». Тот хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и нервно рассмеялся.  
— Ну, конечно же. Конечно. Нужно было догадаться раньше.  
— Стайлз?  
— Всё в порядке, не волнуйся. Прости, но сегодня ты останешься без мороженого. Мне срочно надо к начальству. Супер срочно. Ну, знаешь, бумажки там позаполнять, отдать форму или что там делают при увольнении. Бегу. Я. Срочно.  
— Какого…  
Дерек непонимающе огляделся. Он что-то хотел сказать? И чьё это пиво? Он растерянно повертел головой в поисках теоретического собеседника, но не нашёл. Отлично. У него поехали мозги на нервной почве. Быстро расплатившись с барменом, он ушёл домой.  
***

От ноутбука Дерека отвлёк звонок в дверь. Он прислушался. Сердцебиение было незнакомым, слишком частым, словно сердце старалось вырваться наружу из клетки ребёр. Хейл сделал вывод, что это шутники-малолетки и их можно банально игнорировать. Но нарушитель спокойствия не уходил, топтался на месте и шумно вздыхал. Дерек уныло подумал, что открывать всё-таки нужно. К сожалению. Поднялся и, раздумывая, кого принесла нелёгкая, пошлёпал босыми пятками к двери.  
Пришедший оказался парнем-подростком. И он определённо жутко нервничал, терзая руками низ клетчатой рубашки. Увидев, что ему открыли, парень похлопал ртом, словно рыба, и тут же опустил глаза, теперь крутя в руках чёрный прямоугольник. Смартфон, решил Дерек, хотя название «Amnesia» он видел впервые. По-хорошему, стоило закрыть дверь перед этим странным типом, но что-то внутри просило подождать. А Дерек доверял инстинктам. Наконец, подросток прокашлялся и посмотрел оборотню в глаза. Хейл рассеянно отметил, что у него довольно редкий цвет радужки. Медовый.  
— Я Стайлз. Ты меня не помнишь, но мы встречались в баре…


End file.
